Currently, cable and telecommunications networks are tested by sending a technician with a laptop and a USB modem to a predetermined test point in the network. The laptop contains software to run the preprogrammed tests of the network. The USB modem provides means for connecting to the network at the test point. The USB modem is connected to the laptop through a cable to a USB port on the laptop. The laptop is already been supplied with the driver software that is needed in order to implement a USB connection between the laptop and the USB modem.
A problem with this method of testing the network is that the locations of the test points in the network are often not easily accessible and there is no access to local power thereby making it difficult for the technician to access the test point with the test equipment. Furthermore, the laptop computer requires expensive upgrading because it needs to be ruggedized for use in the field.
When a technician uses a USB-connected “dongle” modem and a personal computer (PC) as testing equipment, difficulties arise when trying to carry the equipment to remote or hazardous test access points in the network, wherein the PC is exposed to harsh environments.
A number of major telephone companies around the world want to save costs by using “dongle” modems with their PCs to replace test equipment, since the off-the-shelf, mass produced “dongle” USB modems are far less costly than test equipment.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing remote access testing equipment, which relieves the technician of the need to take their PC to the test point to run their tests, by providing a handheld module connected to a dongle USB modem and in wireless communication with the PC.